capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Barnabas
Barnabas Greeley is a Monotheist and the leader of a radical faction of the Soldiers of the One. Personality Barnabas inflicts pain upon himself. Wrapping a cilice around his arm, he says, "Pain keeps our brain from going down bad paths." He has a volatile temper and is prone to paranoia. Barnabas expects his followers to sexually service him. "Unvanquished." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, commentary by Kevin Murphy, episode 110, Syfy, 2010, disc one, 23:40-23:44. Lacy's Request Keon Gatwick brings Lacy Rand to a dock house in the Port District of Caprica City to meet Barnabas. Lacy presents her request to take some cargo to Gemenon, but Barnabas turns her down because Lacy will not say what the cargo is. After she leaves, Barnabas berates Keon for bringing her there. He accuses Keon of thinking with his tarse, saying maybe he feels guilty because he built the bomb that blew up the MAGLEV, killing her best friend, Zoe Graystone. Keon balks, saying Lacy does not know he built the bomb. Furthermore, Keon did not know Ben Stark was going to use the bomb to destroy that train. Nemesis His nemesis is Clarice Willow. They each lead an STO cell. Whereas Clarice tries to keep a low profile on Caprica, Barnabas believes in bold actions like bombings. Nestor and the GDD suspect he is responsible for two Holo Cafe bombings. Barnabas says bold action is what the church leaders want. Clarice accuses him of trying to build a power base. Members of Barnabas' cell include some of Clarice's students: former students Pann and Hippolyta, and current students, Lacy Rand and Keon Gatwick. The Test Barnabas tells Lacy that he will take her cargo to Gemenon if she will do something for him. He tells her to replace the car fob for Clarice's car with a fob he gives her. She makes the switch and visits Barnabas and Keon. Only then does she discover that both of them used her to plant a bomb in Clarice's car. Clarice is Barnabas' rival so he is going to take her out. Barnabas says, "Welcome to the deep end, little one." Lacy says she will not do it, so Barnabas puts a gun to her head. Then he puts the gun to Keon's head and says it is either Clarice or Keon. Lacy makes the agonizing choice to blow up Clarice's car by remote. (Unbeknownst to them, Clarice and Nestor were not in the car and survived.) Barnabas welcomes Lacy to his cell. Ritual and Commitment Lacy is target shooting in a greenhouse. She joins Barnabas and other young STO members in a circle ritual. Keon, Pann and Hippolyta are there with others. Barnabas takes a knife and cuts the palm of his hand. He squeezes his blood into a bowl. Lacy is distracted. She says she does not know the ritual, but Pann says Barnabas has done it before. Barnabas doubts her commitment to the cause. In response, Lacy takes the knife, slices her palm and squeezes her blood into the bowl. She takes the bowl and pours the blood into an infinity symbol upon a wooden slab. Barnabas is pleased. He leaves, taking Hippolyta with him. Failed Mission Additional Images 106 Caprica City Port District.jpg|Barnabas lives in a warehouse in the Port District of Caprica City. 111 Clarice Barnabas.jpg|Barnabas tells Clarice apotheosis is a fraud. References Category:Soldiers of the One